The Infinite Proposal
by WrathOfPhoenix
Summary: Percy, to say the least, was feeling miserable. His anchor disappeared from him. To keep others from worrying, he keeps the heart shattering scene a secret. That is, until a certain goddess warms up to him... (Now revised. Poll open on profile.)
1. Chapter 1

What's up everybody? Wrath here with my FIRST FANFIC! What a treat! Before I begin, I would like to say a few words; Every single comment is very important to me, so feel free to give my some advice!~~~

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's works, he does._**

_The Infinite Proposal_

Percy, to say the least, was feeling horrible… Sure there were his friends and all, and he was looking forward to his classes, but for some reason, he was feeling miserable… Like something was going to go wrong.

He woke up to a sunny, bright day, with an aching chest that felt like it was attached to a burning slab of metal. He wore his orange camp t-shirt and blue jeans with Riptide in his back pocket. He brushed his black hair over, in a futile attempt to make it flatter.

"Gods damn it... Why am I feeling so terrible…"

He went outside with a mug filled with frothy, warm coffee. On that mug, was written: "I'm a demigoner!". He felt exactly like a goner. The funny thing was, he got this mug as a souvenir from one of the monsters that he had slain why in Tartarus. Once outside, he looked around. He saw the camp in its prime. The population multiplied until there were tons of cabins for the minor gods. However, the atmosphere was still the same. Rays of sunshine shined upon the green, wavy grass and the demigods resting upon it, strawberry fields gave the camp a sweet, fresh smell, and the bustling activities just made everything more livelier. He didn't think he could handle it...

_Ugh Tatarus. Wouldn't wanna go back there again._

He ate his breakfast ,alone on the Poseidon bench, of blue pancakes and waffles drenched in maple syrup. It helped him cheer up a bit, his face covered in syrup. After taking a shower and brushing his teach in his bathroom, he dressed into his training gear. It was a simple leather and cloth armor that was knitted by the nymphs.

His first activity for the day was his least favorite; climbing on to a mat with Clarisse and wrestling like bears. Except he felt like an ant that was under a foot of a Lastrygonian (**not sure about the spelling) **giant. Clarisse was a ferocious girl, with an insatiable desire to pummel Percy's head into the toilet.

"Come on Prissy!" Clarisse taunted.

"Coming!"

"Well hurry up!"

Of course he lost… His aching chest provided the much (note sarcasm) needed energy to carry out the day. Clarisse, obviously noting his discomfort, focused her attack to his chest, tackling him to the floor of the arena. Caked in dust, he tried again and again to ignore this nagging feeling. However, it proved to be futile.

After the activity, he was drenched in sweat. The sun wasn't helping at all… So, as a son of Poseidon, he poured water over himself, earning some giggles from the Aphrodite Cabin. After the cooling session, he dried himself and went to his second activity, learning how to commune with nature. Naturally, it was Katie Gardener who taught this class, and, much to her dislike, she had the company of the Stoll brothers.

His first assignment was to look at the trees and try to form faces out of the moving leaves… He saw the bright green leaves rustle about in the wind. He felt like he was lying down on a grass plain, seeing the grass in the distance form waves.

"What a weird thing to do." He thought with a scowl on his face.

Katie noticed this and smacked his head.

"Focus Perce!" she yelled, "Wouldn't want to get you yet another dish duty!"

"Yeah Perce, or else she'll get mad!~~~" Conner shouted.

He, and his brother who was making a Katie imitation, also got a smack on the head. The rest of this activity went along painfully, and boringly. He found out that his ADHD rejected him from making any way to relaxing in front of trees. He also wondered why Chiron kept saying meditation was good when it was nearly impossible for demigods to do.

Percy finally remembered why he felt so miserable. Annabeth wasn't here with him, to support him. She was off on some adventure in Olympus, having a wonderful time with some other male demigod… It was exactly 2 days ago.

_Seeing her on Olympus, working, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his entire life. Her golden curls would be flowing in the wind, her hard hat always slipping in front of her intelligent, grey eyes. He would Iris Message her every day to see if his Wise Girl was doing fine… It turned out so perfectly well, when suddenly he realized; "Why is that boy always next to her?"_

_Being oblivious, he ignored it, and went along with his life happily. Until one day, he IMed her, and saw his girlfriend kissing the same boy he kept seeing in other IM sessions. Percy looked at them in shock, and kept what he saw a secret. Annabeth didn't see Percy and his angry, dark eyes, and kept going, until one of her bosses called her name._

_"I'll be right there! I'm just making a few touches on Lord Ares's statue!" She called out._

_"Alright, but make it quick! Lord Apollo wants another statue!"_

After seeing this, he swore that he would talk to her, and the other demigod. He was disheartened by this.

_Am I not good enough?_

The lunch bell rang, after a tiring running session. On his way to the dining pavilion, he saw a girl, sitting next to a dim campfire.

"Hestia." He thought.

He could see her orange, smooth hair draped down her back, her fiery eyes staring into the fire pit. She was wearing a red skirt with ends that flared out like flowers.

She noticed Percy and waved him over.

"Hello Percy." She greeted

"Hello, Hestia" he replied.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, it was GREAT," he said sarcastically, "not a bit of trouble…"

"Well," she said warmly "I'm happy to hear that."

When she was around, Percy would feel safe, and warm. He felt that he had nothing to worry about. All his troubles with Annabeth would go away. This feeling lasted until nighttime, when he was about to go to bed. What shook him out of safety, was a knock at the door. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"Who is it?" Percy called out.

"Seaweed Brain! I just came back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Infinite Proposal_**

**_AN: Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you enjoy it! Also, when I searched for Hestia/Percy stories within Fanfiction, I could only find a few… So, here we are!_**

**_And also! The first few chapters will be quite short… This story is just a new born after all!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's works._**

**_Last time:The lunch bell rang, after a tiring running session. On his way to the dining pavilion, he saw a girl, sitting next to a dim campfire. "Hestia." He thought. She noticed Percy and waved him over._**

**_"Hello Percy." She greeted_**

**_"Hello" he replied._**

**_"How was your day?"_**

**_"Oh, it was GREAT," he said sarcastically, "not a bit of trouble…"_**

**_"Well," she said warmly "I'm happy to hear that."_**

**_When she was around, Percy would feel safe, and warm. This feeling lasted until nighttime, when he was about to go to bed. What shook him out of safety, was a knock at the door. He had a very bad feeling about this._**

**_"Who is it?" Percy called out_**

**_"Seaweed Brain! I just came back!"_**

He reluctantly got off of his bed, and went towards the door. "What if I freak out? What am I supposed to tell her?" His mind filled with questions.

Percy twisted the door knob and opened the door. The sight in front of him was a very… Unique sight… Annabeth seemed to be more cheerful than ever, especially more than when Percy was around her. He felt guilty that he couldn't make her happy enough.

"Ermm… How was Olympus, Annabeth?" Percy asked nervously

Annabeth was suddenly worried… Percy rarely called her by her real name… And, he looked terrible, like he couldn't sleep. When she first looked at him, she saw that he was more pale than usual and had dark bags under his eyes. His normally playful green pupils were now dull and felt soulless.

"Something must be wrong." She thought.

"Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?" She asked just as nervous, her grey eyes switching from the floor to him.

"Annabeth…" Percy said, brushing his hair back," We need to talk… Come in."

Percy's cabin can just be defined as "green"… Nothing much took space here. There was only his bed, the water fountain, and some other common furniture. His cabin walls were decorated with pictures of him and his friends, either battling monsters or standing high and tall with huge grins.

Both of them sat down on the floor, facing each other...

"Ahem… So, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I IMed you the other day… About two days ago…"

Annabeth's eyes widened. She was scared. Had he found out?

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't notice you!" She tried to comfort him.

"No, no, it's something else… I saw you…"

Annabeth leaned forward in anticipation and fear. Her mind was racing. If he found out about what had happened, she was doomed. Poseidon would come after her.

"Um… Per-"

"I know..."

After Percy said the truth, he abruptly stood up and left. Once he was outside, he ran deep into the woods, trying to clear his mind… The attempt was futile. Tears spilt every second. However, the deep, dark forest welcomed him. It gave him a place to think and take off stress. When the darkness surrounded him, he felt as though he was alone and no trouble would ever find him. Leaves bustled in the warm night air, and dead leaves crunched under his feet. Suddenly, his body went into a deep shock, and a very painful one at that. So painful, that he went rigid and fainted. He fell to the ground, earning cuts and bruises from rogue sticks and stones.

When he woke, he was in a white room. He looked around, and everything was… Just white. "Must be in Olympus." He thought, because his camp didn't have a medical room as clean as this and the room did not feel very evil. There was a knock on the door. The person entered.

The visitor was, surprisingly, Hestia herself. Now, the gods and goddesses expect to be called as "Lord", and "Lady". But since Percy was good friends with Hestia, any name calling was okay.

"Sorry, your father didn't come Percy, he had some troubles to deal with."

Percy didn't reply. He just stared at his bed. Hestia sighed,

"Percy, your Achille's curse… It's gone. You've been out for about a few days. Everyone is worried. You do know why this happened… Right?"

Percy again didn't reply… He felt guilty for putting the gods and demigods into trouble. They had to put him into their care and waste their time. He was feeling like a fool, an idiot who did not deserve even a microscopic piece of sympathy.

"Percy, you can't just dwell in the past… Get over it… I know it's hard."

He felt like he was getting lectured by a therapist… But then again, Hestia was "Warmth". Suddenly, he felt something on his right cheek. Hestia kissed him. He looked away with wide eyes and a red face. Hestia was also blushing.

"Well… I have a fire to tend Percy. I'll see you later." And with that, she left.

And for the first time this month, Percy smiled.

**_AN: THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Now, I'm sorry about the story being really short, but then again… Anyways, feel free to leave reviews, favs, and follows. See you next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Infinite Proposal _**

**_IM SORRY, IM SO SO SORRY... It's been a couple of days right? I am UBER sorry about not updating! But, I do have a new chapter for you people! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work._**

**_Last time!_**

**He felt like he was getting lectured by a therapist… But then again, Hestia was "Warmth". Suddenly, he felt something on his right cheek. Hestia had kissed him. He looked away with wide eyes and a red face. Hestia was also blushing.**

**"Well… I have a fire to tend Percy. I'll see you later." And with that, she left.**

**And for the first time this month, Percy smiled.**

According to Apollo's advice, since he is the doctor and all, Percy was to stay in the Olympian hospital for a week, thanks to the removal and the side effects of Achille's Curse. Spending time in bed, in a really white room, was a killer for his ADHD. It was incredibly boring. He couldn't do anything, since his body was still recovering from the removal of the curse. The white room gave him some solitude but the color just made him feel like a judgement was being passed onto him. The only thing decorating the room was a pot plant sitting on a frameless window.

Visitors, on the other hand, were plenty. It was mundane, in fact. Of course, his dad visited him almost every chance he could, and surprisingly, Aphrodite. Percy's mom, Sally, was not allowed to visit Olympus, since she was a mortal. Poseidon had told him that he had tried everything to get his mother up here but the council and, for the Olympian population's interest, had pushed it away. Percy couldn't understand why but he would be able to go visit her anyway, later on.

A week in after Percy had woken, he had his check up with Apollo.

"Well Percy…" Apollo said grimly "I don't know exactly how your body handles this pressure, but, you'll survive. I reckon you will be able to leave in about a day or so."

"Thanks Apollo."

While in bed before the day of his leave, Aphrodite, once again, visited him. Percy, having his first encounter with her a little weird and vague, did not really welcome her presence at first. However, as the visits became more frequent, he started to accept her. **_(Now, I know in the series, she is displayed as a stereotypical girl, but I do have deep respect for the myths, and do not like sexism Now, I'm not being hateful towards , but still. So in my story, I will portray Aphrodite not as a stereotype, but as a Goddess.) _**She told him that she was worried about his heart and soul. Percy thought there wasn't anything wrong with himself, so he just waved the goddess's advice away. But the love goddess insisted.

"Percy. For the sake of your soul, you must not hold in your past." Aphrodite advised "The breaking of the seal is too much for your very existence."

This was how most of his "therapy" sessions went with Aphrodite.

The first time Percy saw Annabeth after his leave was actually right after he left the room. To his amazement, the corridor outside of his room was filled with his friends. The first one to greet him was the wise Chiron. Percy was excited, and happy that his friends were there for him. That is, until the last person came up to him. As soon as he saw her, he was still taken away at her beauty. Her gray, stormy eyes, her long golden hair that just seems to wrap around his soul...

"Hello… Annabeth…" Percy said with difficulty.

"Percy…"

The tension between them grew, and so did the awkwardness that was making a home within the crowd of fellow campers. The silence was then broken by Chiron.

"Percy, my child, if you need us, we'll be outside…"

Percy's conversation with Annabeth didn't last long. They only exchanged a few words. Annabeth had tried to win his heart back, but to no avail. In the climax of the conversation, Percy had asked Annabeth for the reason as to why she cheated on him. The reason was too true. Annabeth had said that she had felt too lonely, with him being traded camps with Jason, and having a lot of stress and pressure with projects. **_(Keep in mind that this is after House of Hades and all that) _**At the end, they had an official mutual break up.

When Percy went outside of the hospital, he was nearly blinded. There was so much activity, and so much grandness. Shops were filled with customers. The air smelled of fresh baked bread and flowers. He then felt a presence next to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Long time no see Hestia…"

"How are you?"

"Better than ever…"

"Think you can handle a few more steps?" Hestia asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

Suddenly, she grabbed Percy's arm.

"Good, because we're going to grab lunch."

**_Again, I am so sorry about the story being SO short. But, this has been a busy week. I will try to keep updating, but until the next chapter, PEACE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Infinite Proposal Chapter 4**_

_**AN: Ahhhhhh *sighs in deeply* The smell of the imaginative stories, the wonderful smell of fanfiction that I had missed… heheheh. It's been a month?**_

_**I have a VVVVVVVVONDERVUL excuse… My computer had a problem… BUT, the past is the past ! Now, before you visitors read my next wonderfully delicious chapter, why not vote for who will be the next competitor(s) for Percy? I could make this a love triangle, or square, or pentagon, or hexagon, or etc.**_

_**I will not accept Lady Artemis, or Lady Athena… Unless you readers persuade me otherwise. Maybe something rare would suffice, like the ice entity Khione? **_

_**Also, I do not like the relationship between Calypso and Leo… I don't know why… But, I'll put Leo with someone familiar…**_

_**Last time!**_

"How are you?"

"Better than ever…"

Hestia didn't believe him. One can only bear so much.

"Think you can handle a few more steps?" Hestia asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

Suddenly, she grabbed Percy's arm.

"Good because we're going to grab lunch."

The streets of eternal Olympus were bustling with activity. Nymphs were running around with hand woven baskets filled with flowers and bread. The satyrs were playing music on their instruments, or chasing nymphs. The minor gods and demigods mostly ran the stores, or were there for fun. All in all, it was a blindingly active day.

Jason, Piper, Leo, and a pretty girl were walking towards a weapon shop that they had seen last time they were here. Jason and Piper were holding hands as they walked, and so were Leo and the young lady. Suddenly, Piper asked a question to Jason.

"Hey Sparky, how long is this walk going to take?"

"Well, if you're that tired, I can give you a ride?"

Piper sighed, "Sure."

Jason grinned with delight whilst Leo and the young lady rolled their eyes. They continued walking towards their destination.

"Hey Lacy, could you charmspeak the cashier for me?" Leo asked_** (If you do not know who Lacy is, read the Lost Hero.) **_

"Ugh Leo!"

"Sorry, sorry!" said a grinning Leo.

As they continued to walk, they heard something that would rarely be heard on Olympus. The street was getting quieter and quieter by the second. Soon they were behind a large, silent crowd. Leo stood on his toes to look over the large group of silent people. Walking towards the said crowd were two figures. One was a boy who was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, had sea-green eyes, muscular and lean boy, and had unruly hair. It was a heavenly sight for girls. The other was a beautiful lady, whom was dragging the boy, had an orange robe on, and had elegant orange eyes with long flowing red hair. Leo could figure out that the boy was none other than Perseus Jackson, the bane of machination. But, he could not recognize the young woman pulling Percy. Jason pulled Leo back down.

"Hey, what do you see?" Jason asked.

"Uh, I saw Percy-"

"WHAT?!"

"Getting pulled along hand in hand by some girl." Leo finished with a glare.

Slowly the crowd in front of them was dispersing to let the two pass. The four also stood to one side. As Percy and the mystery woman passed by, Piper's eyes widened.

"That was Lady Hestia!" she exclaimed.

On the end of the sentence, the whole mob suddenly erupted into chaos. They were all confused on how the goddess of warmth would hold a guy's hand. To silence the people, Jason called forth a thunder.

"Silence!" Jason called.

To avoid the wrath of Zeus and his son, they followed his orders, and slowly went back to their business.

Lacy turned around to her friends saying "Weird huh?".

Percy was having an exercise. He could not have imagined that Hestia was this fast. As he was being dragged around in the streets, people looked at the two curiously. Soon, there were so many people, that he could not see ahead. To avoid embarrassment, Percy just whistled as he jogged. Soon they were free from the mob, and came to a stop at a small restaurant.

"Hestia, can't you just summon food?" Percy whined.

"Yes I can Perseus, but where would be the fun in that?"

"It's P-E-R-C-Y, and I'm still recovering!"

"Are you sure?" Hestia asked "Then we can just go bac-"

"NO, NO!" Percy was just too exhausted.

Hestia chuckled, and the two went into to the restaurant and sat down on a vacant spot. The restaurant was small and cozy. There were about 5 tables with each having a pair of chairs. There was a bar with multiple stools, and a kitchen behind that. Not to mention that the whole place was made out of wood. Soon the waiter came over and bowed to the goddess, while glancing at Percy. They ordered and got their food immediately. Hestia had ordered a shrimp pasta, much to Percy's discomfort. He had order a blue (the waiter looked at him weirdly but still took the order) pizza with tomato, cheese, and a special garlic sauce. As the smell wafted towards his senses, he finally realized that he was away for quite a long time. As they ate, they had small conversations, talking about business on Olympus, and the latest news. Soon, Hestia found an important dilemma that had yet to be solved.

"So… Percy…"

"Yesh?" Percy said with his mouth full/

"Where will you be staying?"

Percy swallowed and sat back in his chair. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. His eyes told Hestia that he didn't know where to go. Percy didn't want to go back to Camp… The campers would bring him pity, and would talk behind his back every day. He couldn't live with his mom either, as his scent would bring monsters. Hestia then broke the silence.

"You could stay with me?" she said with a blush.

Percy's face also went red, as he looked away. He thought about it… "It would be safe." he thought.

"I would love to…"

"Great!" she replied.

As they finished and paid, the sun was slowly dimming and setting outside. When Percy and Hestia went outside, they both gasped at its lusciousness. As they watched, their hands slowly met, and their heads slowly turned…

_**Muahahahahahah! Cliff hanger! Not a big one though… They might not actually do what you readers would think. But the answer will be in the next chapter… Don't forget to review, fav, like, etc. Also say who you want in the love triangle, square, hexagon, etc! SEE YA!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Infinite Proposal Chapter 5**_

_**AN: Hello fellow people of the land they call "fanfiction"! This chapter is going to be extra long, just for you fanfictioners! Also, did you guys read House of Hades? No offense, but it didn't meet up with the other books. Mr. Riordan's writing skills are just GONE in that story. But, I have hopes that the next book will be awesome.**_

_**Last thing; remember to vote for who will be Hestia's competitors. No Artemis or Athena, but you people can try to convince me.**_

_**(A note to Fanfic writers; WRITER'S BLOCK DO NOT EXIST!)**_

_**Last time: **_

As they finished and paid, the sun was slowly dimming and setting outside. When Percy and Hestia went outside, they both gasped at its lusciousness. As they watched, their hands slowly met, and their heads slowly turned…

_**Now:**_

As their eyes slowly met, they closed distance. Between them was the horizon, and above it was the sun. The sun, a symbol of life to all, was glowing in an orange color, shining the field and city below Olympus. But, the sunlight hitting Olympus was what an artist would die to see. The sunlight hit the Corinthian pillars of the temples, and made it shine. The glows gave people hope that tomorrow was going to happen.

Closing the gap between their faces, they started closing their eyes. They were so close that Percy could see the true beauty in Hestia. She was absolutely glowing. Her orange robe, eyes, and flowing hair illuminated in the wind. The surrounded streets and buildings seemed to back away, making her stand out. His favorite part about her physically was her smile. Her warm smile seemed to pierce his heart, and make it warm. Percy started to blush as they closed distance. They were about to meet, when suddenly, a loud pop filled the air.

The two suddenly pulled apart and looked towards the sky. Draping the sky were tiny explosions of colored sparks. Fireworks filled the sky so well that Percy couldn't see the constellations very well.

Percy looked at Hestia and blushed. Hestia also met his gaze, and smiled warmly at him. Percy then thought that she was the kindest being alive.

"So… Uhhhh…" Percy attempted to speak.

"Loss for words, I see…" Hestia teased.

Percy pouted, and then grabbed her hand.

"Let's go somewhere!"

"I don't know Percy, it's getting late." Hestia said "Even immortals sometimes sleep you know."

"Then we'll go to your palace!"

"Sure, but curfew is at 12!"

Percy took a glance at his watch. His watch told him that it was 8 p.m. He then put on a grin.

"Let's go!"

_**At Palace of Hestia:**_

Hestia opened the door and walk in, with Percy following. Outside, the only thing Percy saw about the palace was that it was small. It looked just like a wood cabin. But inside was vast, and full. Obviously it was ancient magic.

The walls of Hestia's abode were made out of Olympian Gold, Celestial Bronze, and carved wood. All in all, it was glowing brightly and had a cozy feeling to it. The floor was just made of pine, but had warm, soft rugs covering a part of it. There were a lot of furniture (_**AN: plural of furniture is apparently furniture…)**_, one of them being a leather couch in front of a lit fireplace. Together, Hestia and Percy sat down, holding hands.

For the past 3 hours, they had watched several movies on a holographic T.V., and had small talks. After the fun was over, they were both tired. Their eyes were baggy, and movements a bit slow. Hestia was sitting on Percy's lap, and was leaning against him. Not that Percy minded or anything. After Percy turned off the T.V., he then turned to Hestia.

"Tired?"

Hestia groaned, "Yeah… I want to go to sleep… Oh, and by the way, you're sleeping on this couch…"

Percy frowned… He then had an idea, "Hey Hestia, are you ticklish?"

"A litt- Wait a minute!" Hestia said with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Percy flipped over and pinned Hestia to the couch. Then Percy started to tickle her mercilessly, and Hestia was laughing uncontrollably. In fact, she was laughing so much, that tears started to show. Percy then started to talk.

"Hestia, I want to sleep on a bed too you know… Oh if there only was a way…" Percy said whilst tickling Hestia. (_**AN: Not going to be a lemon… Unless you readers convince me)**_

"HAHA-no-HAHA-way-HEHEHE-FINE!" Hestia said laughing.

"Now that was easy wasn't it?"

Percy soon realized the awkwardness of their position. Percy's legs were between Hestia's, and his hands were on her waist. Hestia looked at him curiously, until knowledge dawned on her. They both shot up like rockets, and quickly composed themselves.

"So… To bed then?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah… We're both tired… We should sleep."

It was already well past 12 a.m. when they finished their day and went upstairs to the bedroom. The bedroom was simple and small. It just had a big bed, and a desk with a lava lamp. The walls and the floor was exactly the same as the first floor. But seeing the one bed confused Percy.

"Uh Hestia, there's only one bed…"

"Oh no worrys… Here!" Hestia then waved her hand, and the one bed split into two identical copies.

"Oh… Uh… Thank you." Percy said while blushing.

Hestia smiled at him, "Your welcome."

After a peeking accident while changing, they were both in bed. Hestia was looking at the wall, while Percy was staring at the ceiling. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. It didn't last long though as Percy soon fell asleep.

He hoped he wouldn't have a nightmare, but it's too common for demigods. His dream consisted of a monster camp in the middle of the woods. There weren't many monsters, but enough to make a couple demigods a bit nervous. The ones that the dream focused on were the one sitting around a campfire inside a ring of tents. The one that was talking was a scorpion-like thing… At least to Percy, its tail looked like the ones of a scorpion. The monster looked extremely familiar. But Percy didn't pay attention to the monster's familiarity, but the words coming out of its mouth.

"A few recon missions, then we join up with the main group." It hissed.

Then one of the other monsters replied, "But I'm tired!"

"Shut it!" it was very angry, "If any of you whine anymore, you will face his wrath!"

The scorpion-like monster looked straight at Percy, and shot projectiles at him with his tail. It was so accurate, and so fast, that Percy didn't have the time to brace. With panic, he woke straight up, covered in sweat. He looked around, and saw that it was morning. He looked to his right and saw that Hestia's bed was empty and made. He went downstairs and saw a note on the couch.

It read: Dear Percy,

At the council room… As soon as you finish this note, come immediately.

Hestia

He noticed that the note was written with no patience, and decided that it wouldn't be wise to keep wasting time. He put on some cloths and went outside. The first thing that Percy noticed was the Olympus was empty. Dead leaves rustled through the streets, and the pillars that made the buildings appeared dull.

He made his way to the Olympian council room and inside. Surrounding him was the full council themselves in all their glory. Power radiated from each of the deities, and the thrones were making them look even more powerful. Percy knelt in the center of the room and greeted his father and Zeus. A few moments later, the King thundered out, "Perseus! Your heroics have earned the council your respect. To accommodate your fulfilled duties to Olympus, we present to you what only a few have been given… We, the council, offer you immortality!"

Percy's eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped. The face was amusing to the council, and so they chuckled.

"Uh… I… Accept?"

Percy then looked at his father, Poseidon. Poseidon then replied Percy with a grin. After a few moments, Zeus yet again talked, "Perseus, we give you the food of the gods. Eat this, and you will gain immortality."

On cue, a plate of ambrosia, and a goblet of nectar appeared in front of Percy. He hesitantly took the godly food, and ate it in a few seconds. After he finished, he looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly. Percy was confused as to why they were looking at him this way. He soon understood, as he suddenly blacked out and landed on a pair of arms.

_**End:**_

_**AN: Whew, that took a while… Remember to vote, review, fav, follow, and etc. **_

_**Also remember to vote!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Infinite Proposal- Wrath**_

_**Last time:**_

_**On cue, a plate of ambrosia, and a goblet of nectar appeared in front of Percy. He hesitantly took the godly food, and ate it in a few seconds. After he finished, he looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly. Percy was confused as to why they were looking at him this way. He soon understood, as he suddenly blacked out and landed on a pair of arms.**_

_**Arthur's note: So… It begins… After waiting for months, Wrath has finally brought you another chapter. Because he has time… Sorry for the wait… SOOO tired.**_

Percy was dreaming. It was a peculiar dream. His dream was about a sinister looking man. He could only see the true nature of his face: sinister. Percy couldn't see that man. It was because everything was blurred like a messy pastel painting.

Was he could see was what he could guess. The man's surroundings looked like a big, golden box, with a table in the middle. At the table were a people, all dressed in greek robes, with bowls filled with food in front of their chests. But that man's silhouette stood out. To Percy, came a feeling of curiosity. Why was he having this dream?

Suddenly, he saw a snake like figure move from that man's body. An arm. It slowly reached out to the bowl, and quickly went back inside to the stranger's ancient robe.

The dream then changed, as it moved to a seemingly vast dome, with big chairs in a U formation. Percy concluded that this was the Olympus throne room. Each throne was occupied with deities, the 12 Olympians. At the sides of the thrones, were Hestia and Hades. What was in the middle caught Percy's attention. It was the same man he saw in the big, golden mansion. Percy still couldn't see his face, but the words Zeus spoke gave him clues as of what his dream was about.

"Tantulus!" Zeus started, "You are guilty of having the divine food of Olympus! Stealing the food has found you rights for punishments and trial. What say you in defence?"- And the dream cut off again.

For the final parts of his dream, it was only a set of unclear pictures. One was Tantulus leaning down on was looked like a lake, and another being 3 people sitting by a table, surrounded by a dark sky. Suddenly, Tantulus looked at Percy. Tantulus's eyes were filled with revenge.

"Percy, I hereby sentence you to Tartarus!"

_**Line break**_

He woke up in a bright room, only to close his eyes in pain. His whole body felt like it was dipped in Styx multiple times.

He heard a gasp close to his right ear.

"**Mmph!**" Something landed on Percy. It was Hestia. When she looked up, Percy instantly felt sad. Her orange eyes were brimmed with red, her eyelids marked with caring tear. Her hair looked a little messy, but she still looked enchanting as ever.

"A week…" She whispered. "I was so worried about you, Percy…" She lifted her hands and started petting his hair.

Percy found it kind of awkward. He couldn't speak. He tried to open his mouth, but it felt like his jaw bones were glued together with Roman cement.

"Oh… About that…" Hestia interjected. "You won't be able to speak for a few days. Kind of a side effect. But if you want to talk, write it down on this notebook."

Next to him laid a blue-green notebook with Percy's name on it. He then look around the room. It wasn't anything special, it has white walls, marble floor, and just a desk and a bed next to eachother.

He opened his notebook and wrote, "Where are we?"

"The Olympic hospital Percy. You were brought here about a week ago…"

_**(notes will be slanted) **__" So I'm now a god?"_

"Yes Percy, and a powerful one too." Hestia said with a sad smile, her fire-like hair dropping over her face.

_"Of what?"_

"You'll find out in the throne room. But first you must rest." Hestia touched his forehead and kissed his cheek. She then grabbed his hand and said an incantation, and it said "Sleep".

_**A couple of days later.**_

Percy gained the ability to move and talk after resting a few days. But as the days went by, he felt much stronger, and lighter. He felt like he was overflowing with energy.

He stood in front of the Council and prepared to be granted a domain. His father, Poseidon, was rewarded an opportunity to give Percy a domain, or multiple if Percy and the Council chose so.

Poseidon stood up, his trident in his right hand, his eyes blue and wise. If anyone looked at him, they would automatically say that he is a deity. His beard was grey, but somehow gave him a look of power. His hair was just as dark as Percy's, but longer until it reached his ears. Poseidon was wearing a green robe, long and flowing.

"My son, Percy, has been rewarded immortality for saving all-mighty Olympus and its inhabitants. Does anyone think that he is not worthy?" Poseidon questioned the Council. Nobody said anything.

Poseidon turned around and faced a kneeling Percy. He could tell that Percy's knees won't be able to kneel longer on the hard, marble floor.

"Perseus Jackson, in honor of such heroics, I and the Council hereby grant you the rights to choose your own domains, as long as it isn't taken already."

Percy was utterly confused. What domain should he take? He found a solution.

"Dad, I'm not sure if I can choose. It's too hard." Percy said, before Athena snorted.

Athena rose up, "Why not do a draw?"

_**Line break**_

Zeus was now ready to take a piece of paper out of Herme's cap. Each god and goddess rode down their suggestion on a card and put it in the cap. Zeus took one out.

"From Hades," Zeus said," It reads…"

Percy was nervous to say the least.

"Perseus's domain shall be …. God of strength and honor?" Zeus finished.

To Percy, it sounded too cliché to be true. Too common. Strength and honor? Seriously?

Suddenly, a white light surrounded him. It engulfed him and grew brighter and brighter. The light filled the room, and blinded all of the residents in the throne room.

The light died down, and revealed something different. Percy was not Percy. He was a BIG Percy. His height grew, his sea-green eyes grew even deeper, his muscle tone enhanced. All in all, he looked godly. All of the deities' eyes widened. To them, Percy had a much stronger reaction to the blessing than anyone else.

Percy rose and saluted to the gods.

"Here I am." Percy said in a deeper voice.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Infinite Proposal- Chap 7:**_

_**My message: I have not disappeared…**_

_**Last time: **_The light died down, and revealed something different. Percy was not Percy. He was a BIG Percy. His height grew, his sea-green eyes grew even deeper, his muscle tone enhanced. All in all, he looked godly. All of the deities' eyes widened. To them, Percy had a much stronger reaction to the blessing than anyone else.

Percy rose and saluted to the gods.

"Here I am." Percy said in a deeper voice.

_**Now:**_

During the days after the naming, Percy received education on how to behave on Olympus and on the rules of being a god. It was taught to him by Athena, the wise goddess. Unfortunately, it wasn't very fun, as his personality hated being imprisoned by such rules. But the basic idea of it was that Percy couldn't be rude or anything within that range. He had a lift from the Ancient Laws because he was to take a job as one of the Camp Half Blood directors, his co-worker being Chiron. Dionysus got freed and is currently on Olympus, much to the campers' delight.

With the final staging complete, the gods decided that a ceremony was necessary. The purpose was to announce that a new god has taken a part in the Olympic and Roman world. It took place in the main square, where usually all of the big events happened. The floor was marble, surrounded with Greek pillars made with concrete. It was big enough to have a lot of stands for food and still have enough space for both camps.

The party began a few days after the domain naming. It was very festive and very crowded. Fireworks of very complex designs filled the air. Some of them were pictures of Percy's adventures as a demigod. He and Hestia walked through the stands, trying some food that they haven't tried before. After eating godly food, they held hands and walked towards the firework field, where the visitors can sit down and watch. They sat down, and after watching a couple of the fireworks, Hestia turned to Percy and began to speak, "Percy, do you know my story?"

"No, I don't," Percy said shamefully," I usually fall asleep in class before I get to the important stuff."

Hestia laughed, "Well, I'm not surprised! But Percy, you know about the food sacrifice, right?"

"Yes," he replied," I think that I once read about you cursing people when they don't offer sacrifices to the fire, or praying was it?"

Hestia suddenly burst into flames, startling a few demigods. Percy raised his hands and apologized. Apparently, this was a subject that she didn't want to talk about. Hestia sighed sadly, "Sorry Percy, it's just that I don't take part in a lot of stories, I'm more of a distant symbol for everybody. I rarely showed myself until a couple of centuries ago. I will not be surprised if you don't know anything."

Percy was suddenly hit by guilt. In his mind flew images of a young woman with flowing, beautiful orange hair, and fiery red-orange eyes, sitting alone in rags, tending a fire. He knew that many people often ignored her as they thought that she was a beggar of some sort, or they were too busy.

Hestia spoke again, "But I have someone at least…"

Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Percy took a look at his watch. It was late, soon to pass midnight. They both stood up and started walking towards Hestia's palace. When they reached the wooden cabin, Percy let go of her hand and took a step back.

"Percy?"

"Hestia, a few days ago, Athena questioned me about my palace. She interviewed me on what my palace would look like, and told me that it will only take about 4 days until it is complete. She told me a few hours ago that it was finished."

"Oh… I see."

"Yea…" Percy rubbed his neck, "This is goodbye for now."

"I understand Percy, goodnight…." She said monotone.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm, and she pulled back and walked inside and closed the door. "Hestia!"

He pulled back. He knew it would be no use tonight.

As he walked home, he could see the minor deities, nymphs, satyrs, and whoever lives on Olympus retire into their homes. The sky was pitch black, a clear indication that it is well past bedtime. He walked a couple of seconds more until he reached his palace, which was about a 5 minute walk from the Throne room, even less from Hestia's.

As he neared the palace, he saw how big and beautiful it was. It was a big mansion, kind of the White House except much bigger, with a small ocean pool with a beach out front. Inside was absolutely awe-some. The walls were made of wood with a small, barely noticeable smell of the sea. In the living room, there was a curved, 100in TV, a high-tech computer with light-speed internet, a couch, and an aquarium coffee table. The floor was made of a soft, furry carpet, probably silk. The Kitchen and the Dining room were also grand, as it contained a magic refrigerator, a big stove, cabinets, an automated-sink, and a huge aquarium table. His bed room composed of a Californian King waterbed, a 70n curved TV, a huge bathroom, and a big walk-in closet. There were also other multiple rooms, one for laundry, and rest for guests.

After walking around for an hour, he finally felt like he explored everything. He climbed onto his waterbed and slept.

_**Next day:**_

Percy had no dreams last night, which was weird because he usually does. He got out of bed, washed up, dressed, ate, and walked outside towards the Throne Room. The streets were bustling with activity yet again. While he was walking through the crowded streets, people started to bow at him. In return, he just grinned and waved.

But before he reached the Throne Room, he had one place to stop at, the armor shop. When he reached the shop, he was greeted by an old man wearing a dusty robe and a fire-proof apron. Percy looked around the shop until he found what he was looking for. It was a light armor, designed for flexibility. It had 2 red lines starting from the helmet and each line ending at the end of the boots. The rest were just pure dark. The helmet looked like a typical Spartan helmet without the plume. The body didn't have anything sticking out, perfect for sneaking. It had a Master Chief design to it but much less bulky. Its gauntlets had slots in it for hidden blades and guns.

When he went to the old man to buy it, he was startled at the price. Pouting, he paid and put it on. It fit perfectly since the armor was adjustable. He walked to the Throne Room while wearing the armor, looking like a complete badass. Everybody was already there, waiting silently. When he sat down on his throne, Zeus began to speak. Apparently, there was an uprising in the underworld, and Percy with a group of demigods, are supposed to go and help Hades settle it down. Percy and his team have a week to prepare before embarking on the mission. But Percy was confused. Wasn't there supposed to be a prophecy? He asked this to the council, before Athena replied, "I was just about to get to it."

She continued," The prophecy is, _Two and a newborn will go to see,_

_ To a place where a less than a few tell about with glee._

_ To face a challenge with fire,_

_ Only to end with what they don't desire._

_ Three shall come out safe and sound,_

_ While one stays, chained and bound. _

Athena then said," I might have figured out the first line… I think it says that a new god, Percy; the newborn, and two demigods will go somewhere where people don't talk about with glee?"

" Last two lines dictate that three will make it out, but one will be held or something?" Percy added, "But what about the middle lines?"

The room became silent. Percy looked over to the side where Hestia sat and saw her poking the fire. Fire… Something rang in Percy's head. Does this mean that Hestia's part of this prophecy too?

"Well, if no one has anything to say, Percy will now go down to camp and get a group to go on this quest." Zeus said.

"But Lord Zeus, if I'm a god, why do I get to go on quests?" Percy questioned.

"How can a baby go on a quest? It clearly means you, as in a newborn god." Athena replied.

Percy sighed, "Alright."

With that, Zeus declared that the meeting is over. Everyone except Percy and Hestia flashed out. Percy went to Hestia and look at her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm sorry too. I was wondering if you would like to... spend some time after this quest… if you can."

She looked up and stared at him without any emotions. She suddenly lurched forward and hugged him. Percy, overcoming his shock, hugged her back. They just stood there hugging in the middle of the Throne room. Their foreheads met, their eyes just a centimeter apart. Percy's heart starting pumping faster, until their lips came together… It was a strange feeling. A shock went through his body, like he was struck by lightning. Her lips were so soft and they fit like puzzle pieces with his lips. His mind went into shock, and his face was absolutely red. When they pulled back, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She looked like she was going to faint. When Percy realized what they just did, Hestia flashed out, causing him to just hug air.

With his face being awestruck, he walked around the Throne room to think about what just happened, when he realized that he needed to get to camp.

_**Camp:**_

Percy flashed into the dining hall, on the director's table. It was a couple of minutes before all of the demigods came into the dining hall for lunch. Percy looked around camp and thought that there was a lot of change. Around 100 or more cabins were built to accommodate the new campers. And the camp itself was just filled like the streets of Olympus. Demigods were everywhere, fighting, reading, making weapons, and climbing that damn lava wall. Soon, the conch blew, and everybody started to file into the dining hall to their respective tables. As they passed by Percy, Percy didn't look up as he was too embarrassed to look at any of them. But in the demigods' minds, they were curious as to why Percy was sitting there instead of the Poseidon table. And when Chiron arrived, he greeted Percy with a clap on the back and saying, "I know what happened. I will introduce you.".

After everyone was seated, Chiron stomped his foot and started to announce Percy's arrival.

"So, as many of you know, Mr. D has officially retired from camp!"

The demigods cheered.

"So taking his place is a good friend that we all know, Percy Jackson."

The room went silent. Suddenly, people started rising up and clapping, and shouting. Chiron stomped again, silencing them.

"A few days ago, the gods were merciful and decided that Percy should gain the ultimate gift, immortality."

A few seconds later, tables were being flipped, cabbages were thrown in the air, it was total chaos.

"SILENCE!" Chiron shouted, "Ahem. So, all hail Lord Perseus, Olympian God of Strength and Honor!"

All of the demigods started to kneel, while Percy was looking around confused.

"Don't worry milord, I'm sure everything will go fine."

"Just Percy is okay…" Percy said in a weak, thin voice, while looking around embarrassed at all of the attention he was getting. This was going to be a long week.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Infinite Proposal- Wrath**_

_**I Have Returned! Welcome to the new and improved me… I have realized the hunger you readers have possessed in your hearts in the time that I have been gone. Here is what you desire.**_

_**Flash:**_

Percy flashed into the dining hall, on the director's table. It was a couple of minutes before all of the demigods came into the dining hall for lunch. Percy looked around camp and thought that there was a lot of change. Around 100 or more cabins were built to accommodate the new campers. And the camp itself was just filled like the streets of Olympus. Demigods were everywhere, fighting, reading, making weapons, and climbing that damn lava wall. Soon, the conch blew, and everybody started to file into the dining hall to their respective tables. As they passed by Percy, Percy didn't look up as he was too embarrassed to look at any of them. But in the demigods' minds, they were curious as to why Percy was sitting there instead of the Poseidon table. And when Chiron arrived, he greeted Percy with a clap on the back and saying, "I know what happened. I will introduce you.".

After everyone was seated, Chiron stomped his foot and started to announce Percy's arrival.

"So, as many of you know, Mr. D has officially retired from camp!"

The demigods cheered.

"So taking his place is a good friend that we all know, Percy Jackson."

The room went silent. Suddenly, people started rising up and clapping, and shouting. Chiron stomped again, silencing them.

"A few days ago, the gods were merciful and decided that Percy should gain the ultimate gift, immortality."

A few seconds later, tables were being flipped, cabbages were thrown in the air, it was total chaos.

"SILENCE!" Chiron shouted, "Ahem. So, all hail Lord Perseus, Olympian God of Strength and Honor!"

All of the demigods started to kneel, while Percy was looking around confused.

"Don't worry milord, I'm sure everything will go fine."

"Just Percy is okay…" Percy said in a weak, thin voice, while looking around embarrassed at all of the attention he was getting. This was going to be a long week.

_**Now:**_ Percy was eating his delicious, blue pizza with a large, blue ice tea. His food reminded him of the times he had with his sweet mother. Sally, a sliver of hope in the dark times for Percy, was a kind woman. Never would she hit Percy physically. Instead, she would keep quiet until the guilt destroyed Percy from the inside, forcing him to cry and hug his mother. At least that's how it was when he was young. Now, Sally would just give him small talks and expect better of him. Doesn't help that Percy keeps getting kicked out of school.

A meeting was held in the wooden counselor cabin that was recently built as a newer, cleaner place for debates and meetings. It included all of the cabin leader, Chiron, and Percy. Percy, obviously sleepy from the food, slowly sat down at the head chair for a quick nap before the meeting. He didn't get the chance, as he was quickly woken up by a clopping sound.

"Perhaps you should've taken a power nap before the meeting," said the wise Chiron.

"I was thinking about things," replied Percy.

"About what, my son?"

"The quest," said Percy, rubbing his eyes. "The last lines of the prophecy was quite disturbing. I don't want anyone to be left behind."

"Your fatal flaw will surely find a solution, Percy."

The meeting started by Percy stating that the quest will require 3 personnel's, including himself.

"Now, as you cabin leaders know, the prophecy dictates that a person will be left behind. Unfortunately for the younger demigods, I will be taking the two most experienced," he said, sitting back down and looking around the room.

The room was simple, but titanic; the cabin leaders were sitting in rows of chairs, the wooden walls were decorated with the pictures of the Battle of Manhattan. One picture was of Clarisse dragging around a drakon with her red chariot.

"We will be leaving in a week. During those days, the picked questers will be personally trained by me."

The cabin leaders murmured excitedly, taking a guess at who was going to come with the god on an epic quest.

"I choose Thalia and Jason Grace!"

Now, two demigods of Zeus with a god? Sounds like a buffet line. But, in Percy's mind, there was an urge to bring the two powerful people.

The room yet again bustled with excitement. The two most powerful demigods were chosen for a quest. The cabin leaders knew that this quest was not a normal one.

"Dismissed!," shouted Percy," Thalia, Jason, please meet with me after the meeting."

_**Line**_

"So, I have absolutely no idea where to go," admitted Percy.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, MAYBE WE SHOULD'VE TALKED ABOUT IT IN THE MEETING!,"

"Calm down Thalia," added Jason," Athena said something, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but not about the place we are supposed to go…" pouted Percy.

"The gods seem to know everything yet they never tell us…" said Jason.

Suddenly, Trevor appeared out of nowhere. He was breathing quite heavily and looked troubled.

"One of the campers are gone!" he gasped out.

"What?," questioned Percy," Who?"

"Phoenix!"

Phoenix was the son of Helios. His mother put him at camp before Phoenix could have a memory of her. His features though, were quite extreme. He had flowing red hair, glowing orange in the wind like Hestia. His eyes were deep, void black with red rings around it. His personality was very bright _**(No pun intended).**_ He would always smile and laugh, trying to bring happiness to his few friends. Sometimes, though rarely, he would go angry. When he was angry, his eyes would flare up into flames and his hair would turn into fire. This is why he was lonely. Percy accepted him, and so did his friends, but the new campers never did.

"Chiron said to meet at the pavilion for a quick search!" said Trevor.

_**Line**_

At the pavilion, all the campers were lined up into their respective cabins. After the quick search, no one but Phoenix was missing. Before a search party was organized, a chill ran through the pavilion. It was like a cold wave. The dark trees shook in the moonlight, and the birds went quiet. The torches almost went out, and the campers' eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly, green mist flowed into the dining area.

"Rachel," Percy whispered.

Rachel was covered in green mist, her eyes with an eerie glow. She opened her mouth and whispered the last words that Percy wanted to hear.

_**"Tartarus…"**_

_**Line**_

**So… That concludes my chapter for today. Make sure to review, follow and fav. I will try my best to update more. Sorry, I'm at a short for words.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sup guys and gals? Tis Wrath with another chapter to the Infinite Proposal. **_

_**READ!: I will be fixing up the first few chapters of this story, but you will people who have kept up will not miss anything except for a few more details to the settings and such. But if you're curious, why not read again? And guys, I opened a poll on my profile for the next pairing. Hurry and vote before the story moves forward!**_

_**The Infinite Proposal:**_

_**Back: **_Suddenly, green mist flowed into the dining area.

"Rachel," Percy whispered.

Rachel was covered in green mist, her eyes with an eerie glow. She opened her mouth and whispered the last word that Percy wanted to hear.

_**"Tartarus…"**_

_**Now:**_

Percy was absolutely silent.

_Not again. Why, why do I have to go back to that place again?_

Chiron was eyeing Percy, occasionally breaking eye contact to ward off awkwardness. His hooves were dancing back and forth with nervousness.

Percy's green eyes were on the ground, staring at the cracks on the cement floor. He was trying to imagine that all of his problems were being drained through the cracks.

The last time he went down to the underworld was with Annabeth. He had seen people running through the Fields of Punishment, one getting tortured whilst chained to a big boulder. The victim's guts were spilling ou-

_I should stop…_

Chiron put a hand on Percy's shoulder, his eyes filled with sympathy and sadness.

"I'm sorry, son," he said," but we cannot ignore the Fates…"

Percy wouldn't listen. He stormed off towards his cabin in anger, the tides reaching so far that they flooded parts of the forest. He had seen the campers stare at him, some with jealousy. Percy could just imagine the voices going through the newer campers' minds.

_Why does he keep getting the honor? Why can't I be the demigod that goes into Tartarus to save the world?_

Oh but if they only knew. Percy knew that the campers haven't had this much pressure on their shoulders. Would they go insane if they did what he did to gain such fame? Percy stared at the wall with so much hatred. His sea-green eyes darkened, his fist clenched. With force, he slammed the door shut and sat at the opposite wall. Pictures and trophies of his memories surrounded him, telling him that everything was fine and safe. Oh, but they angered him further. Before he could smash anything, a bright light filled the room.

_Hestia…_

There she stood in all her glory, an auburn haired goddess with bright, orange eyes. They both stared into his with worry.

"I'm sorry…" he said," I need to be alone."

"Percy, I'm sorry," she replied," I'm trying to understa-"

"UNDERSTAND?!" Percy exclaimed," UNDERSTAND? DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE THE ONLY ONE THAT ACTUALLY DOES SOMETHING?!"

He was holding his Minotaur horn. As Hestia stepped closer to him, he raised the horn like a sword.

"Percy, please calm down, you're flooding the camp!"

At those words, he immediately dropped the horn and put his hands on his head. All was silent.

"I'm sorry Hestia…"

Hestia sat down next to him and stared at the ceiling.

"Percy?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess we can say that we're opposites?

"How so?" his head lifting up in curiosity.

"Percy, even when I was rescued from my father's wrath, I was still lonely. I barely received any fame at all, though I remember someone saying that if I didn't get any food sacrifices, I would put a curse on them. It was hard you know? I would try to keep busy with my fire but sometimes, I would break down. Do you see? Everyone has their duties in the world, and with it comes hardship."

Hestia lifted her hand and brushed Percy's hair back. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"No matter what, I promise I will help you in any way I can."

Percy nodded, blushing. He then started drooping, his eyes heavier than the weight of the sky. He collapsed onto her lap, falling asleep. Hestia smiled down, tucking his midnight-black hair behind his ears.

"Is he okay?"

Hestia looked up to see Chiron.

"I know he is."

~~~~~~~~LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~

During the rest of the week, Percy and the Grace siblings trained relentlessly and went over their route to Tartarus. They had decided that they will take a flight from New York to LA directly. Thalia assured that Zeus won't try to take down the plane since they were on it.

After they get to LA, they would try to go through the same passage as they did back before when Percy was young.

_ What was it, the DOA studio?_

They also thought that Phoenix is somehow imprisoned in Tartarus, as the campers had no other clues as to where he was. The prophecy also stated that 4 people were involved in this quest.

-sadad-dadsf-w-

The flight was less than pleasant to Percy. He would grip his seat as tight as he can whenever the plane passed through turbulence. After an agonizing trip to LA, he got off and immediately went to a restroom. As he was washing his face, he noticed a man using a urinal stand. Suddenly, Percy froze.

_I can't move!_

The man suddenly started chuckling.

"You won't get him you know. You don't even know who he is. Maybe he's a bait. Listen here and listen well Jackson. When you enter Tartarus, you will know very damn well that you won't leave. I promise."

With those two words, the man disappeared and Percy regained control over his body. Percy scooted out of the bathroom as cautiously as he could. When he was out of the door, he met up with Thalia and Jason in a coffee shop.

"Guys, I have something important."

"What," they both said simultaneously.

"I met this guy in the bathroom-"

"That's enough Jackson," Thalia said wide-eyed.

"NO NO, not like that!"

"You sure?" she questioned.

"Yes," Percy replied ," and he told me something about Tartarus."

This time, the siblings listened closely. Once they heard about Phoenix being a bait of some sorts, they began to question their quest.

"What if it really is a trap?" Jason asked.

"Do we have a choice? I mean, we have to save him…" Percy whispered.

Suddenly, Thalia rose out of the chair, wide-eyed.

"Jason, we're going shopping."

"Wait, wha-," Jason turned around," Oh…"

Hestia was, yet again, there. After the siblings left, Hestia sat across Percy. This time, she was wearing jeans with a bright, green shirt, which made her orange eyes stand out, and a small peach cap.

_She smells like pine trees…_

Percy checked to see if he was drooling. When he made sure that he wasn't, he looked back at Hestia. She was looking back at him expectantly.

"Soo. Percy..."

"Yes?"

"You did not say good-bye to me."

"I thought you gods were supposed to know everything?"

"DON'T THINK THAT WE ARE FOOLS, PERSEUS," her eyes flared, gaining attention of the people around her. And just like that, her anger went away.

"I-I'm sorry… I was worried, Percy," she said, looking down.

They both sat in silence. Percy looked around the airport. Tons of people bustled around the shops, trying to make their flights. It was nearly night, and they had agreed that they will spend the night in the airport hotel before moving for their quest.

"I've b-been thinking," Hestia said while blushing," I haven't been shopping in a long time. And I forgot what to do…"

Percy rose up and grabbed her hand, "Let's go then…"

Her orange eyes flicked up to his and thanked him silently.

They walked around the airport mall, looking around at things that they could buy to make memories. One shop held candies, which was an all-time favorite for Percy. While they were trying melted fudge samples, Percy smeared melted fudge over Hestia's cheek. She gasped and with wide eyes, she stared at Percy. He thought that she was very cute.

"I'll get you for that!" Hestia said with an evil voice.

They ran around the candy shop, throwing candies at eachother. The workers had called the security guards but found that the phone lines were disconnected. After they left, covered in candy, and of course, tricked the employees with the Mist, they were walking hand in hand through the shops, laughing and talking. They soon met Thalia and Jason and decided to call it a night.

"Well Percy, me and Jason will check in to the hotel. You can stay out more if you want," said Thalia with a smirk.

Percy blushed and turned to Hestia, "Do you have more time?"

"I'm a goddess, of course I do!"

"Alright, see you guys," Thalia said.

Percy and Hestia were sitting in front of a fountain in a nearby park. Hestia was leaning against him, staring up into the midnight sky. They were alone in the dark, with no one to interrupt them.

"Thank you Percy"

"What for?"

"You made me happier… So much happier. You know that you're the only possible one that I can consider my…"

"My what?"

Hestia grabbed Percy head and pulled close and kissed him deeply. To Percy, it was a mind melting experience. His whole body felt like it was filled with electricity. They kissed expertly, moving in sync. Percy grabbed her from the waist and pulled her closer. Her lips were soft and warm and her delicious smell made Percy desire her more. Her hands ran through his soft- black hair as she moaned softly. When they pulled apart, they were out of breath. Their foreheads touched as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Boyfriend, as they call it…" she said, her face red as a tomato in the street light.

"Ummm… Oh. I… Yeah…" Percy said, intelligently.

"*sigh*, always the Seaweed Brain…" she said, shaking her head, "Anyways, Percy… Thank you so much. I never had more fun in my life…"

"It's been my pleasure." Percy replied.

-3-3-3-

Hestia had left a couple of minutes later. Percy returned to his hotel room, his number was given to him on his anti-monster cellphone, curtesy to the children of Hephaestus. When he enter the room, he saw that it had only 2 queen beds and a tv, just like any normal rooms. Thalia was on the bed near the window, watching the tv with only a mild interest. Jason was on the other bed, studying his coin. As he shut the door, Jason looked up to him with a sly smile.

"Had fun Perce?"

"Maybe…." Percy said with an embarrassed face.

"Well, since you were the only one out of the 3 of us that had fun, you have the honor of sleeping on the floor!" Thalia said without looking at him.

"I guess that's fair."

After a shower and a change into some clean cloths, he set up his bed on the floor with some extra blankets that he had ordered from the lobby. It was past midnight, at around 1 so Percy was ready to sleep. He had done so much traveling and experienced…. Things… that he was ready to collapse.

"Good night you guys, I'm gonna go to sleep first." Percy said with a yawn.

The siblings both said good night to him, and as soon as he laid down, he fell asleep.

_**Dream:**_

_** Percy was in a dark cavern with only a few torches on the walls. He looked around in fear of an attack. What he saw was gut-wrenching. There he was, Phoenix, chained to the wall, bleeding from everywhere. There were cuts on his arms, legs, and slashes across his torso. Percy swirled around to find the man he had seen in the bathroom. His eyes were black as th**_

_**e void, his face was emotionless, and he had jet black hair. Around him was an aura of evil.**_

_** Phoenix opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.**_

_** The man chuckled, then smiled so wide, that Percy thought he would rip his mouth open.**_

_** "My, my, poor Phoenix has lost his voice…" The man said.**_

_** In his hand was a knife that was covered in Chimera poison.**_

_** "Now, now, we still have a lot of time," the man said, "You can take your time to tell me where I can find your father…"**_

_** Suddenly, the man twisted his upper body completely and stared at Percy with a sadistic grin.**_

_**"Watch and learn Perce"**_

_**-00-00-00**_

_This chapter was a filler… Not much action, but you will surely see one on the next chapter._

_Remember to vote on the poll and if you want, reread my edit although there is barely any._

_Remember to fav, rev, and sub… Gosh, I sound like a Youtuber… :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_**It's been 84 years, or something like that**_

_**HEY, people, 'tis your long lost friend WrathofPhoenix here.**_

_**Woop, let us celebrate for this reunion. **_

_**I am aware that I have left you blithering foo- I mean my trusty readers alone for quite a while.**_

_**And with that, I have returned with a tank full of Fanfiction gas (ew) and some juicy stories to tell.**_

_**By the way, like Phoenix? He is suppose to be me (wink wink) without all the awesomness.**_

_**Aight, let's get started, I am not really into long reunions and shedded tears.**_

_**Oh yes, I know I have mistakes such as grammar, dead but alive characters, and other stuff but writing ain't easy.**_

_**bah bah bah-**_

_**FLASH, AH Ahhhh**_

**Dream:**

**Percy was in a dark cavern with only a few torches on the walls. He looked around in fear of an attack. What he saw was gut-wrenching. There he was, Phoenix, chained to the wall, bleeding from everywhere. There were cuts on his arms, legs, and slashes across his torso. Percy swirled around to find the man he had seen in the bathroom. His eyes were black as th**

**e void, his face was emotionless, and he had jet black hair. Around him was an aura of evil.**

**Phoenix opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.**

**The man chuckled, then smiled so wide, that Percy thought he would rip his mouth open.**

**"My, my, poor Phoenix has lost his voice…" The man said.**

**In his hand was a knife that was covered in Chimera poison.**

**"Now, now, we still have a lot of time," the man said, "You can take your time to tell me where I can find your father…"**

**Suddenly, the man twisted his upper body completely and stared at Percy with a sadistic grin.**

**"Watch and learn Perce"**

_**NOW:**_

Percy, Thalia, and Jason arrived at the DOA studio. After dealing with near heat-strokes, near suffucation from pollution, and a taxi driver that wouldn't quit hitting on Thalia (ending with a punch and shock), they pulled up in front of the doors. To Percy, this was a wall of steel nostalgia and unwanted memories. Oh, yes, he remembered the hard quests that he had to do in order to appease the gods. Sometimes, Luke seemed to make sense to him

_Oh no you don't Percy, if you forget about me, I will light your cabin on fire._

That was Hestia talking to him. Sometimes, she was just plain terrifying.

After they went through the glass double-door that stood menacingly under the big "DOA" sign, they were met by tons of spirits sitting in a bigger version of a dentist lobby. Whilst Thalia and Jason were nervous, Percy had a stoic face. Besides, traveling through the underworld multiple times created an repellant against fear. When they approached the desk, Percy felt a deja-vu, only this time, Charon had an even fancier clothing. His dark robes and whatnot was replaced with a sophisticated, black Italian suit with black shoes. He had a fedora on that was tilted sideways, like how they did in the old movies.

Once up to the desk, Charon looked up from a Playboy magazine (Thalia cringed) and stared at Percy with black eyes of recognition.

"Ay, kid, guess history does repeat itself aye?" Charon said with a smirk.

"You have gotten along quite well with life, it seems." Percy replied.

"Hm, you are a little more serious now, aren't you?" Charon said whilst raising his arms in a showing manner, "Since that raise you and Hades gave me, I have been just fantastic. So, allow me to guess, here for another trip to the underworld?"

"Yep."

"Well, hope on in. Let us hope that your trip will be a little smoother than last time, no?"

Percy knew that this quest was going to be much more arduous than any other. Just somehow he knew. The complications they faced before arriving at LA (including his dream), were much more prominent and destructive. Dreaming about someone getting tortured, someone evil, and someone even more evil. Just a normal day for Percy, right?

When they got into the boat after kicking out some straggling spirits (Percy did not like that, nor did Jason), Percy looked around the river Styx and noted that it was much cleaner than before. Perhaps all that hard work did pay off.

After reaching the other side, Thalia decided that planning the rest of the way would be best before continuing. They all sat on the rocky shore, facing towards the Fields of Asphodel, and further, Hade's palace.

"Well, here we are. By Jupiter, this place is dull and freaky" Jason whispered.

"I know. Last time I was here, I was suppose to find two weapons of mass destruction and play with a giant three headed dog." Percy replied.

"Okay, enough of that. How do we get to Tarturus?" Thalia asked.

Just saying the name brought chills to Percy.

"You know, Thals, Jason, the underworld seems to mold to your... desire," Percy tried to explain," It's kinda like it changes to wherever you want to go. Though, it only works if that place just HAPPENS to be the entrance to the Pits..."

With that said, the trio packed up and trekked across the ruined lands of Hades. Whilst walking, Percy noticed something. He held up a hand.

"Stop..."

They all stopped and looked around nervously. The place was too quite. They had just crossed the Fields of Asphodel and were feeling pulled towards a certain spot in a faraway distance.

Suddenly, out of the ground, a hand shot up and grabbed Percy by the foot. He quickly slashed it off with Riptide. The hand was only skeletal and was enclosed in a dark aura.

"Skeletal Warriors!"

The whole field then exploded and out came an entire army of the Skeletal Warriors. The trio stood still and stared upon disbelief as the army slowly came towards them in an enclosed circle.

"Are you serious?!" Jason exclaimed, "The first challenge we face is an entire goddamn army?!"

Fortunately for the trio, the army stopped approaching and stood at about 40 feet away from them. The air was eerie and silent until a thundering "thud" could be heard. The army parted away and revealed an intimidating figure dressed in a black clock and leather armor.

"Ethan?" Percy asked in shock.

"Ah, the son of the wretched sea god has appeared before me again..." he said with a sickly grin,"However, unlike last time, I have actually gained some POWER!"

Ethan raised his hands and a black aura enveloped him. The wave of power nearly pushed the demigods to the ground.

"How did this bastard get this much?" Thalia said whilst gritting her teeth.

"Now, now, you demigods don't need to know. You will be dead in a couple hours anyways."

He lowered his hands and pointed directly at Percy.

"Attack."

LI LI LI LINNNE BREAKKK _

All Percy could see was a wave of black and bones. He knew the drill, duck, slash, hack, stab, repeat. The Skeletal Warriors were falling so easily that Percy thought it was just a diversion. Unfortunately for Ethan, it wasn't. In fact, with one great powerful blast of lightning from the demigod siblings, the entire army just perished into a pile of dust.

Ethan stood dumbfounded. He looked up into the high ceiling of Hades. He seemed to be having a conversation with somebody.

Although the army was relatively easy to beat, Percy was still winded while the siblings were gasping for air. He then remembered his dream and connected Ethan to the torturer. Something clicked in his head and made his eyes see red.

"WHERE IS PHOENIX?!" Percy shouted, interrupting Ethan's long stares,"YOU, I SAW WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO HIM, WHERE IS HE?!"

"Haha, I see that you have found out then," Ethan said while chuckling,"You see, whilst I was dead, someone came to me and offered me power. A power to get revenge on anything I wanted. And, believe me Perseus, even though I appeared to have gone over to the "good" side, I still had this nagging feeling that I should kill you. This feeling got bigger and bigger until I finally got the chance to do it. Why, my master's plan was perfect, kidnap Phoenix on his midnight stroll, show you what was happening in the dream, and everything would play out perfect... However, it seems that we have underestimated your strength. No matter, the Skeletal Warriors are just useless anyway."

With a blink of darkness, Ethan suddenly appeared in front of Percy. Before Percy could blink, Ethan brought out a bronze dagger coated with green poison and pushed it forward into his abdomen. Thalia and Jason's eyes went wide. However, before any of them could react, a very bright light showed from Percy. The dagger just bounced away harmlessly.

"Well, ya see here Ethan, my armor just happens to turn invisible." Percy said as he cringed at the cliche of being overpowered.

Ethan suddenly frowned and tried to pull away from him but Percy was too quick. Percy reached forward and grabbed his throat to pull him up from the ground. Thalia and Jason tried to restrain Percy but decided against it.

"Now, Ethan, I gave you some chances before, but I won't give you one here. Where is Phoenix? And who is your Master?"

Ethan spit in his face,"Phoenix is in Tarturus for all I care and I will never tell you who my Master is."

Percy's eyes glowed with a bright green and Ethan knew that he had made a mistake. Percy swiftly grabbed Ethan by his wrist and flung him to the ground. Ethan's body hit the rocks and created a crater, sending shards of obsidian into the air.

"Percy, don't, this is taking it too far!" Jason tried to calm him.

Percy looked back and stared Jason down. Then he turned around and was met by a grin.

"Hehe, Percy, all of your pathetic race is doomed, I tell you, doomed. You cannot hope to survive. Not against a force like this..."

"TELL ME, WHO IS YOUR MASTER? TELL ME BEFORE I PUNCH YOU"

Ethan spit in his face again. Percy reeled back in anger and decided to give him hell. Punch after punch was thrown onto his face until the black aura surround him disappeared. He kept hitting Ethan until his face was covered in... golden ichor.

"You see Jackson, I am immortal... You should by now that there are people who are immensely more powerful than I am. I am just a messenger..." He started to fade away," Best regards, from Nyx."

LI LI LI LINNNE BREAKKK

Tarturus's hole (**HAHAHA) **was still the same. An endless abyss full of whispers and low wails of despair. As they peered down, they decided to make a camp to rest about 100 yards from it so that they won't get sucked in (**HAHAHA okay...). **They had 3 white tents formed into a triangle with a campfire in the middle. Percy, whilst the others slept, decided to take first watch. He removed his armor and sat next to the fire. With his new powers of a god, he didn't need that much sleep. Although, this day did tire him a little. As he was stoking the fire, something flashed next to him.

"Hestia"

"Perseus"

The duo sat watching the fire, as one knew that is would be a while before he saw something as neat as this. Percy felt an arm go around his. Hestia leaned her head into his shoulder. Percy complied and lean aswell. He was enjoying this moment as much as he could, because once going into Tarturus, it would take a while to get back. He felt warmth go through his body.

"Thank you..." Percy whispered into her ear.

Hestia felt her face heat up, "For what?"

"Making me feel... Loved, unforgotten, feeling as though I am worth something to this world."

"Percy, you aren't the type of person to be this serious." Hestia said, "Besides, I am always beside you, no matter what."

With this, they both looked at eachother **(oh dear) **and Percy softly cupped her fiery hair while marveling at her golden beauty. Once again, he felt drawn into those powerful eyes of hers. Her flowing hair, her warmth, they all pulled Percy away from the world. He finally leaned in a captured her lips with his. They both moaned as their lips danced together in perfect rhythms. Their last attempt to keep eachother from separating for what seems like too long...

_Just like the flow of water_

Their lips suckered and parted, taking in shallow breaths as they got closer and closer. Arms wrapped around in sheer pleasure. In Percy's mind, nothing could be better than this. They moved into the tent, where, for the time being, they enjoyed each other's presence. Exploring, touching, feeling, a state of total bliss. Their bodies molded together like clay, as perspiration and lust made everything more lasting. From that day on, Hestia lost her status as a virgin goddess...

LILILI LINE BREfuck

A couple of hours later, Thalia awoke to see what was going on outside. When she peeked out, there was nothing but a slowly burning fire. Worried at the disappearance of Percy, she ran to his tent in panic and opened the zipper to look inside. She immediately closed the tent, turned away and tried to walk back as quietly as possible. She then heard, _Not a word._

But, for some reason, she felt... heavy, at a loss for words. Of course, they were all grown up, they could have sex, drink, party... But, she felt like there was something missing... She didn't know what, but she still felt awkward. She hasn't felt like this since... Luke...

_That traitor..._

_**Okay OKAY, I added some... spice into the story... And you might be asking, next pair? WELL, THERE MIGHT NOT BE ONE UNLESS I GET A STRAIGHT ANSWER...**_

_**BUT, look forward to the next chapter... If it pleases you, here is a virtual dog. ^(*.*)^ I messed up so bad.**_


End file.
